


Mark Fucking Renton

by junkieboyfriend



Category: Trainspotting (Movies), Trainspotting Series - Irvine Welsh
Genre: Anal Fingering, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Simon's phsychotic little rambles in his head, feverish, mark fucking renton if you dinnae touch me right now i will die, mentions of anal, mentions of drug use, mentions of gay sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkieboyfriend/pseuds/junkieboyfriend
Summary: Simon can't sleep he's too busy thinking about him.
Relationships: Mark "Rent Boy" Renton/Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson
Kudos: 28





	Mark Fucking Renton

Simon groaned at himself, he knew he was supposed to be sleeping right now. It was terribly late and he had a sleep schedule to keep up. The blond cursed himself because he was thinking about _him_ again. He was gritting his teeth - clenching, unclenching, clenching, unclenching. It was mindless, it was tedious, it never fucking ended. His jaw hurt, it ached horribly but he couldn’t bring himself to stop.

He was reeling. The drugs were wearing off now, they were melting out of his body leaving him shivering. A shivering mess in his sheets left to clench his teeth and writhe restlessly. Restlessly thinking about _him._ \- _no stop it. Don’t think about him._ Simon felt his skin prickle at the thought, the sound of _his_ name bounced around within Simon’s mind. It was so fucking **loud**. 

Renton

Mark. Fucking. Renton.

Why in the hell was he thinking about goddamn Mark Renton right now? Why was he thinking about Mark fucking Renton when he was melting out of his skin? Why was he thinking about Mark Renton when he was sweating fearsomely like a beast? Why was he thinking about Mark when he was writhing so restlessly, sweat dripping from his brow, cheeks flushed and his hands fisting the bedsheets?

He didn’t fucking know. He just didn’t and that was that.

…. Oh but that was a lie. 

He knew exactly why he thought about Mark fucking Renton. He knew exactly why he thought of Mark Renton as his hips swayed in want and his back arches. - _Oh god. Oh fuck._ His hands trembled as they slid down his hips. His hand slowly grasped his throbbing erection, its heat nearly radiating. Then he slipped his fingers into his mouth sucking and drooling all over them, leaving a few bitemarks for himself to admire later. He removed his fingers from his mouth quickly pulling up one of his own legs to get better access to his entrance. 

Simon winced and groaned as he inserted the digits into himself, not having played with himself like this in a long fucking time. He moaned loudly as he began to finger himself while he stroked his aching cock. He’d wished he could stop thinking about Renton right now but the ginger had his face and image burned into Sick Boy’s mind. 

He’d wished Renton was here right now.

- _oh no, oh fuck, no._

He’d wished Renton was here right now. Wished it was Renton in him instead of his fingers. Wished it was Renton seeing him writhing, so restless and needy. He wished Renton would see him, see his need, and satisfy him with a good fucking shag. A good fucking cock up his ass. Yes that’s what he wanted. 

_\- dun fuckin’ think like thit._

But Simon still panted and groaned as he shoved himself full of his fingers. He was moaning, nearly whimpering, he felt so pathetic but he felt like he needed it.

_\- Mark fuckin’ Renton, if you dinnae touch me right fuckin’ now Ah’m gonnae fuckin’ die!_

But Mark was nowhere in sight, he wasn’t a quick phone call away. It was nearly four in the morning. Oh but he needed it, he craved it so terribly, he began to work his fingers faster. Simon moaned loudly and began giving it to himself harder.

“Nfff Mark.” Simon huffed as he tilted his head to the side out of embarrassment.

He never found himself so vocal but he couldn’t help himself. He was thinking about _him._ About that Mark Renton who he hated so much.

That Mark Renton who he always fought with.

That Mark Renton who he shared his needles with.

That Mark Renton who he wanted to have.

His chest fluttered and his stomach burned searing hot with his arousal. _\- Oh Mark. Oh god._

_And he imagined Mark. He imagined what the ginger might look like between his legs._

_\- oh no. please. dinnae._

_What he may look like when his clothes are all gone and he’s sweating and he’s thrusting, pumping into him._

_\- oh dear god._

_What Mark’s face would look like when he felt the tightness, the hot warmth Simon offered him. Simon imagined Mark, tossing his head back as he pawed at the blond’s chest, admiring him from a distance, mouth slightly agape._

_\- fuck dinnae stop._

_Oh what a sight that Mark Renton would be. Oh yes. His broad shoulder and his tight grip, keeping Simon in place while Mark would fuck him into the bed. Absolutely fucking obliderate him._

_\- oooohh fuck yes!_

_Then, as he is shaking, hole filled and so close to cumming, he imagined that Mark would pound away at him in earnest, his own orgasm taking over. Simon imagined that face, that face he thought Mark Renton would have when he came. When he filled the blond up with his cum. Made him his. Oh what would his fucking face look like when he did it. Simon would look him right in the fucking eyes._

And that was it, Sick Boy was cumming hot and thick over his fist and clenching tightly around his fingers.

“Ahhhhh nnnn fuckin’ shite Renton.” Simon moaned and whimpered 

His fingers slipped out from his entrance and removed his hand from his cock; he wipped them unceremoniously on the sheets after making a face at his jizz coated hand. He then rolled over onto his side, suddenly feeling quite sleepy. He grumbled to himself sleepily as he pulled the covers up. 

“Mmm Mark Renton.” he nearly growled as he sank down.

He felt his body begin to melt away from consciousness, becoming a puddle and slipping off into dreamland. Dreamland where he could finally stop clenching his teeth. Simon smiled happily at that. 


End file.
